The Sorcerer's Apprentice
by Rhett-TheBratPrince
Summary: sooo ummm i'm not dead? hello again! so Raven is apprenticed to the Azarathian sorcerer Rorek, one of the last original disciples of the legendary enchantress Azar, but with the possibility of a rising conflict with the thought to be extinguished Trigonians looming over way and with strange feelings blooming for a goofy green-eyed boy what's a sorcerer's apprentice to do? RxR
1. Chapter 1

****Soo ummm Hello Again!****

 ** **I'm back from an incredibly long hiatus-****

 ** **Keoni: -and by that he means two years!****

 ** **Me: Keoni! *sighs* ok he's right ive been gone for a while but I'd like to let you guys know, I'm back! at least for now, anyways college has been crazy, exciting depressing and many other things but a got an idea for this from one of my favorite movies and this fanfiction is loosely based upon it.****

 ** **OH KEONI! WOULD YOU BE SO KIND AS TO DO THE HONORS?****

 ** **Keoni *smiles gleefully as it's been forever since making a disclaimer: sure bruh! Rhett, Parker, or most frequently referred to as Spidey! does not own nor make any profit from Teen Titans which is owned by DC comics and Cartoon Network nor Sorcerer's Apprentice- which this AU is loosely based off of- which is owned by Disney!****

 ** **Me: now that I'm no longer under any legal threat lets get this started shall we!?****

 ** **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****

 _ _It was during the Arthurian age that the last great war of of sorcerer's had taken place; the final battle was underway as the two sides clashed in a fiery maelstrom of deadly magic. The Azarathians- led by the wise and just enchantress Azar, and the Trigonians- led by warlock Trigon the Terrible, every bit as sinister and malicious as his moniker would suggest; had been battling for the last seven days and nights; neither side relented, never giving an inch and neither showing weakness as they cast spell upon spell, the air a tempest of ether as each side attempted to send their hated enemies into the ever sleeping realm of Morpheus. Azar, seeing all the pain and misery her people were in could no longer bear the anguish and with a heavy heart and steeled nerve; she grappled her nemesis of so long and flung them both into an interdimensional prison; forever fettered to one another until their very souls were to perish from the strain that the spell had put on their minds and bodies.__

 ** **-Book of Azar; The final Battle; Requiem of our Goddess-****

The teachings of Azar had been long since embroidered upon my very soul as I grew from infancy to pubescence; and although I myself had never been able to verify the truth of these accounts; My teacher Rorek has always been able to put my mind at ease; for he along with my mother had both been their to bear witness to the demise of my great grandmother as the last of her apprentices; and I was one of the last few who had been trained in her original teachings.

Who am I you ask?

I am Raven Rachel Roth, the Sorcerer's Apprentice; and this is the story of how I died.

 ** **and Finished!****

 ** **ummmm what did you think?****

 ** **I know cliffhanger like****

 ** **But I promise it'll be worth it! (hopefully)****

 ** **Keoni: as Always hit the subscribe and review button!****

 ** **aaaaaannnnnnndddd****

 ** **Spidey Out!****


	2. Chapter 2

****Hey it's me again!****

 ** **Keoni: Rhett no! you promised no singing!****

 ** **Rhett: but I got a feeling-****

 ** **Keoni: no!****

 ** **Rhett: that tonight's gonna be a good-****

 ** **Keoni: NO!****

 ** **Rhett: oh Fine! *muttering obscenities under breath* so here's the second chapter of the new story I posted and I hope you guys like it; Keoni would you be so kind?****

 ** **Keoni: Disclaimer! Rhett doesn't own Teen Titans, or The Sorcerer's Apprentice; this is a work of fiction created by a fan hence the term 'fanfiction' so the only thing he owns is the creative license he's taking with his story****

 ** **Rhett: well put my chibi-assistant! now that we can rest assured I wont be sued or in trouble with legal representation...let's begin!****

 ** **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****

 ** **And from the heavenly glow of the moon upon her chakra did she realize inner peace and harmony; for it's only through the beauty of creation and not destruction can one find purpose.****

 ** **-Book of Azar, Chronicles of a Wanderer-Verse 217.****

Raven sat curled up in her usual corner of her Master's loft; a copy of Einstein's biography clasped gently under her thin, nimble fingers as she absorbed the contents of her book.

I know what you're thinking... a sorceress-in-training reading a book about a theoretical physicist? Even if his work was groundbreaking in the world of science, what use would it be for someone of magical origins?

When she was younger she once asked her teacher the same thing.

 ** **FLASHBACK****

 _ _A nine-year-old Raven huffed angrily as she tried once again but failed to successfully conjure the teleportation spell, glaring at the apple that continued to mock her.__

 _ _"I don't know what I'm doing wrong Master Rorek!" she growled squeakily, because it most certainly wasn't a whine. And pouting? She totally didn't pout.__

 _ _Her Master laughed and walked up to the glowering child and ruffled her hair in an affectionate manner not noticing her growing ire as he began to explain__

 _ _"Think of it as E=mc^2, just simply-"__

 _ _"But Master! How is a stupid science equation going to-" Raven's interruption was cut off by a scolding glance from her Teacher which prompted her to wisely shut her mouth and wait for his explanation.__

 _ _Rorek once again sighed and smiled kindly at his young ward "When I was younger... I once asked the same question, how could science-a product of man- be used to explain the arcane complexities of magic? I didn't realize the truth until a friend explained it to me this way" He smiled, remembering the lesson he would pass on to his apprentice.__

 _ _"He told me ' Your ancestors called it magic, you call it science; where I come from they're one and the same__ ** _ _ **(1)**__**. __A complex balance between two differing ideas to create an entirely new yet familiar subject that we can manipulate and continuously learn.' It took me months to accept this concept and when I finally did I realized he was right." He smiled and looked down to see his young charge listening in rapt attention making him smirk, "You remember how I had you read all those science books when you were younger" a nod, "and do you remember how easily all those concepts and theories came to you?" a furrowed brow, before another nod in realization, this was good. "Exactly, it's because he was right, science and magic are at their most fundamental levels are the same thing. This is why it comes so easily to us to understand and why I'm having you learn it; now"__

 _ _The older man kneeled beside her his hand hovering over the red apple "E=mc^2; Energy is equal to mass times the speed of light, squared. So we take the mass of the apple" He concentrated as the apple began to glow "and think of where we want it to go, say over to Jericho" he said, glancing at the young blonde boy across the foyer who was practicing guitar. "So we calculate the amount of energy needed and how fast we want it to go and- "his eyes and the apple glowed with his power before in a flash the apple appeared on top of his other apprentice's head, causing the boy to startle and the blackette beside him to giggle.__

 _ _"Now you try"__

 ** **END FLASHBACK****

Ever since that day seven years ago Raven had taken that lesson to heart; she had practically devoured every book in her city's library to sate her hunger, and in the end she was a better magician for it.

She looked up just in time to see her friend and fellow apprentice Jericho making his way towards her as he conversed with Terra as she held Instructor's orange tabby. The blonde boy looked up as if her thought's spoke to him, and seeing his friend he smiled and waved.

Jericho had been a fellow disciple of Master Rorek's since they were both very small; and although he was a silent companion- an unfortunate circumstance of being mute- he was a very good listener and a loyal friend.

Terra had been a newer addition to their group; she was discovered by their master a few years ago when he was traveling and had been a close friend and confidant ever since. Raven watched as the two blondes conversed; Jericho signing excitedly and pleadingly as Terra frowned apologetically before walking away waving to both as she went to her room to study.

Jericho sighed, ruffling his curly locks before smiling and glancing at the blackette with mischievous green eyes.

Raven, decided she didn't like that look at all as the mute apprentice stalked towards his unsuspecting victim.

All it took was a look for the girl to crumble.

"Jericho! Stop with the green eyes! I know you!"

Jericho, if anything seemed to make his evergreen eyes even greener and wider as he looked pleadingly at the enchantress; his lower lip trembling in a pout that would make a puppy proud.

Raven never stood a chance

Sighing, she never could resist his stupid face like the others, she looked up imploringly at him fixing him with a playful glare.

"Fine, fine; where are you dragging me off to this time?"

 ** **Meanwhile, Elsewhere...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx****

In a rundown tavern sat a man elegantly draped across a wingback chair like a king would take to a throne; his face concealed by his wide-brimmed fedora and the shadows as he rolled a scarred silver dollar across his knuckles.

"Do they suspect anything?"

A figure appeared in the shadows, a distinctly feminine voice calling out from the shadows.

"No master, they don't suspect a thing. That fool Rorek has become old and careless it wont be long now until the ritual is to begin."

"And the battery?"

"Elusive as ever, but I am working on a tracking spell to locate it"

The coin stopped as the man looked up, his once beautiful face grotesquely scarred as his argent eyes coldly studied the figure hidden in the shadows.

"If you find it what will you do?"

They looked up and with barely concealed glee, answered simply

"Take it."

 ** **END****

 ** **And that's the end of chapter two!****

 ** **who were the two people in the end? what were they plotting?****

 ** **Where is Jericho taking Raven?****

 ** **Will I stop asking questions you don't know the answers too?****

 ** **Find out next chapter!****

 ** **Keoni: Possibly...****

 ** **Please Read and Review!****

 ** **And as always...****

 ** **Spidey Out!****


End file.
